stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Wikistad
thumb|175px|Het wapenschild van Wikistad. thumb|250px|Locatie van Wikistad in [[Libertas.]] Wikistad is de hoofdstad en grootste stad van Libertas. De stad vormt de provincie Wikistad die uit één gemeente, de gelijknamige gemeente Wikistad, bestaat. Wikistad had 605.000 inwoners in 2016 en is gelegen aan de westkust van het hoofdeiland tussen de provincies Esdoornheuvels en Mountégue. Ten zuiden van de hoofdstad liggen het bos van Wikistad en de luchthaven van Wikistad en in het noorden ligt het Newport Nationaal Park. De gemeente Wikistad wordt omringd door de ringweg N16 en omvat ook de twee dorpen Nieuwputten en Klein-Limburg. De geschiedenis van Wikistad gaat terug tot de 9e eeuw. De stad ontstond rondom Oude Wijk en het centrum. Wikistad is het culturele, historische, religieuze, industriële en commerciële centrum van het land. De meeste overheidsinstellingen zijn hier gevestigd. De haven van Wikistad is de grootste van het land. Etymologie De naam Wikistad komt van het Romeinse vici wat letterlijk dorpen of wijken betekent. Vici was een verzameling nederzettingen gelegen waar nu Oude Wijk en Middelburg liggen. Door de vernederlandsing in de 11e eeuw is dit al snel wiki geworden. In de loop van de middeleeuwen is er stad aan toegevoegd. In andere talen heet Wikistad anders. Vaak wordt Wikistad in het buitenland aangeduid als Wikicity. Voor de complete lijst van de naam Wikistad in andere talen, zie hier. Geschiedenis Wikistad bestaat al sinds het Romeinse tijdperk en is eigenlijk altijd het belangrijkste commerciële en politieke centrum van Libertas geweest. Op de plaats van de huidige Oude Wijk lag een kleine nederzetting genaamd Vici; deze bestond waarschijnlijk al sinds de tweede eeuw voor Christus. Maar na de val van het Romeinse Rijk raakte de kolonie in verval en begon men een rustig agrarisch leven te leiden in de omgeving het van toenmalige Vici. Maar in de Middeleeuwen kwam in de baai van Wikistad een grote groep kolonisten aan, onder andere uit de Lage Landen, Spanje en Groot-Brittannië. Vooral de Nederlanders begonnen de omgeving van Wikistad te koloniseren, waardoor de oude nederzetting weer begon op te leven. Deze kreeg de naam Wikistadt. Onder de Nederlanders begon Wikistadt te bloeien op economisch en cultureel vlak. In het jaar 1200 waren er al zo'n 1350 inwoners in Wikistadt, iets wat erg veel was in die tijd. De kolonie werd een waar handelscentrum, totdat de Britten in de 15e eeuw een handelsverbod invoerden tegen Wikistadt en vervolgens zelfs de kolonie probeerden te veroveren in 1509, maar zonder succes. Toch werd het landje niet veel later veroverd, door de Fransen. Er groeide ontevredenheid onder de bewoners van Wikistadt. In 1606 besloot het volk onder leiding van Rob Lievertas in opstand te komen. Wikistadt, dat zich uitstrekte van de Haven en kustwijken tot aan de Taalwijk, was het centrum van dit conflict. In het noordoosten begaven zich de Libertaanse opstandelingen en in de Haven bevonden zich de Franse troepen. Na een lang en bloedig conflict besloten de Fransen om in 1607 de kolonie te verlaten. Maar 7 jaar later kwamen ze terug in de haven en werd Wikistadt heringenomen; de rest van Libertas was vrij. De Fransen, die zich in de huidige Taalwijk bevonden, werden begin 1616 verslagen door het leger van Rob Lievertas, waarna in de Oude Wijk, op 24 maart 1616, het nieuwe koninkrijk Libertas werd gesticht. Men was vrij, maar Wikistadt was bijna volledig uitgemoord. Toch werd Wikistadt het nieuwe politieke centrum van dit nieuwe land. Op het eiland voor de kust van Libertas werd het nieuwe paleis gebouwd en van daaruit werden alle beslissingen genomen. Maar in 1859 volgde een nieuwe opstand tegen de rijke handelaren uit het centrum van Wikistadt. Er woedde een hongerswinter dat jaar en weer ging de populatie van de stad omlaag. Op het eiland voor de kust van de stad, nu bekend als Insula Governationis, werd de nieuwe Republiek Libertas gesticht. Het paleis werd omgevormd tot de Senaat der Libertanen en Wikistadt werd hernoemd, en staat sindsdien bekend als Wikistad. Wikistad kende de Industriële Revolutie in de 19e eeuw waarna het Industrieterrein werd aangelegd en de haven werd uitgebreid. Er ontstonden grote fabrieken, en ook de eerste spoorlijn werd aangelegd: namelijk tussen de haven en het Industrieterrein. Wikistad bleef groeien en kreeg in de jaren '70 zelfs zijn eigen vliegveld, dat begin jaren '80 uitgroeide tot een internationaal vliegveld. Sindsdien begon Wikistad steeds meer te groeien, werd de Villawijk ingelijfd en ontstonden er nieuwe wijken, zoals de Sportwijk en de Mediawijk. Maar sinds de jaren '90 is Wikistad een heuze metropool aan het worden, met voorsteden zoals Civitas Libertas, Victoria en Muntegu, onder andere dankzij de goede infrastructuur met de rest van het land. Begin 2007 kreeg Wikistad ook zijn eerste metrolijn, namelijk de Metro A. Op 21 maart 2008 kreeg Wikistad een nieuwe burgemeester, Alexandru Latin. Hij probeerde van Wikistad de nieuwe en grote metropool te maken en heeft er zelfs voor kunnen zorgen dat de hoofdstad een eigen autonome provincie kreeg. Met het krantje de Wikistadter Courrier (WC) hoopte hij de bevolking van Wikistad op de hoogte te kunnen houden van alle veranderingen. Maar op 14 december eindigde het beleid van Latin en begon die van Dirk Vantichelt. Geografie Wikistad is gelegen aan de westkust van het hoofdeiland van de Libertaanse eilandengroep. In het zuiden en zuidoosten grenst Wikistad aan de provincie Mountégue, meer bepaald aan Doveburcht. In het noorden en noordoosten ligt de provincie Esdoornheuvels met de gemeenten Newport en Victoria. Wikistad ligt aan de Atlantische Oceaan. Een tiental kilometer van de kust ligt het onbewoonde eiland Insula Governationis dat administratief gezien ook tot Wikistad behoort. Wikistad is relatief vlak in het westen en het zuiden, maar de oorspronkelijke stad werd in de 9e eeuw gebouwd op twee heuvels. Deze zijn de Koningsheuvel (34 m) en de Romeinse heuvel (32 m). De huidige Oude Wijk is bevindt zich tussen beide heuvels. In Wikistad is er niet veel natuur meer aangezien het zo dichtbevolkt is. Er zijn kleine parkjes en bosjes zoals het Romeins Park en de Silva de Arta. Ten noorden van Wikistad ligt wel een groot natuurpark, met moerassen en meertjes. Metropool Wikistad Al sinds de jaren '90 kan Wikistad een metropool genoemd worden. Deze metropool bestaat uit Wikistad, Civitas Libertas, Victoria, Newport, Companies Place en Apud Maro. Er zijn goede verbindingen tussen Wikistad en haar voorsteden: er zijn snelwegen, spoorwegen en er is een hogesnelheidslijn. Stadsplan Stadsuitbreiding Politiek Wikistad wordt bestuurd door haar burgemeester en haar verkozen gemeenteraad. Bestuurlijke indeling Wikistad is onderverdeeld in wijken, waarbij het niet altijd duidelijk is (geweest) wie mag besturen en wie niet. Daar hoopt men nog altijd verandering in te kunnen brengen door onder meer de invoering van districten. Autonome provincie Sinds 21 maart 2008 is Wikistad een autonome provincie. Dit betekent dat Wikistad veel beslissingen mag nemen zonder dat ze hoeft te wachten op het Marmeren Huis. Demografie De meeste inwoners zijn oorspronkelijk van Nederlandse en Belgische origine. Samen maken zij ongeveer 80% van de totale bevolking uit. Er zijn veel etnische gemeenschappen in Wikistad, vooral in de Oude Wijk. Daar zijn kleine Spaanse, Engelse, Ierse en Roemeense gemeenschappen te vinden. In de maand september van 2009 telde de stad 670.000 inwonersEigenlijk 67 gebruikers, maar vermenigvuldigd zodat het cijfer realistischer wordt.. De bevolkingsaantallen zouden lange tijd nauwelijks veranderen, door de trek naar rustigere steden en gemeenten zoals Newport, Muntegu en Victoria. Ook verhuizen er regelmatig mensen naar de tweede grootste stad van Libertas, Civitas-Libertas. Cultuur In het begin heerste er een mengelmoes van Nederlands/Belgische invloeden in de Wikistadse cultuur. Dit heeft zich tot de hedendaagse cultuur die er nu in Wikistad is gevormd. Economie De economie is goed op gang gekomen dankzij een goede infrastructuur met onder andere de haven en de luchthaven. Er is ook al een industrieterrein dichtbij de haven en de luchthaven. Een van de grootste exportproducten is de Libertaanse wijn. Tevens is er een WTC gebouw, hierin wordt van alles verhandeld. Toerisme thumb|Strand van [[Tinge]] Strandtoeristen zij vooral te vinden in Tinge, de vredes- en de wikiwijk. De Oude Wijk vormt één van de meest toeristische bestemmingen vanwege zijn historische waarde, het Platinum Wiki Hotel bevindt zich hier ook. Verder is daar ook het Archeologisch Museumtevinden. Er zijn genoeg heerlijke restaurants te vinden in Wikistad. Verder in Tinge is de Vuurtoren in Tinge en het Jillis meer, dit zijn toeristische trekpleisters. Ook het Uniepark in Tinge en de Uniewijk zijn populaire plekken vanwege de rustige omgeving. Toch is het Centrum het meest populair. Hier komen elke dag wel meer dan 1000 toeristen door het moderne uiterlijk van deze wijk. Ook de winkelwijk is populair omdat mensen hier heel goed kunnen shoppen, hiervoor komen ook veel mensen van het platteland naar wikistad. Voor de mensen die van kunst houden is er ook een Kunstwijk. Onderwijs In Wikistad is het hoger onderwijs aardig goed ontwikkeld. De stad kent twee middelbare scholen, namelijk het Augustuscollege en het Athenaeum Vicistad. Maar toch is de belangrijkste bijdrager in het onderwijs van Wikistad de Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad (VUW), die een internationale status heeft en studenten van ver weg aantrekt. Een andere universiteit in de buurt van Wikistad is de Universiteit van Victoria, die zich vroeger in Wikistad bevond. Vervoer thumb|Het logo van OWV De stad beschikt over een uitgebreid wegen- en spoorwegennet. Libertas Rail Transport onderhoudt het Wikistadse spoorwegennet. De Internationale Luchthaven van Wikistad is momenteel de enige luchthaven in Libertas. Het is een zeer moderne luchthaven met goede infrastructuur. Er zijn twee banen. De meeste vluchten van de Wikistadse luchtvaartmaatschappijen AirWiki en TWAvliegenopof vertrekken van deze luchthaven. Vanuit de Haven van Wikistad arriveren en vertrekken dagelijks verscheidene schepen van en naar andere steden. Het internationale station Wikistad Oost verbindt Libertas met de WSE met de rest van de wereld. Al het openbaar vervoer wordt geregeld door OWV, deze heeft de volgende onderdelen: *OWV Tram *OWV Taxi *OWV Bus *WSUG Tahrim Veltman is leidinggevende. Sport en ontspanning Sport Op gebied van sport is Wikistad een belangrijke plaats in Libertas. De professionele voetbalclub FC Wikistad speelt zijn thuiswedstrijden in het Nationaal Stadion waar ook het Libertaans voetbalelftal speelt. In de Sportwijk zijn o.a. de wielerclubs Amore e Vita en GIAS-Future gevestigd. De Koryu Dojo is een dojo in de Sportwijk. Tevens het grote, bekende Skatepark ligt in het noorden. De hardcore- en punkband Cars and Monsters is uit Wikistad afkomstig. De bid van Wikistad voor de 2015 IWO Games werd in augustus 2013 officieel bekendgemaakt. Partnersteden Burgemeesters *1869-1878 - Willem Lange *1878-1886 - Paul Van Loon *1886-1891 - Lodewijk Schiller *1891-1902 - Jacobus Berkhout *1902-1906 - Albert Van Loon *1906-1910 - Michael Van der Putten *1910-1962 - TBD *1962-1971 - Dirk Rospas *1971-1974 - TBD *1974-1997 - Egbert Heyts *1997-1998 - Valérie Thys (interim) *1998-2002 - Margreet Berden *2002-''heden'' - Jan Bakker Bekende (ex-)inwoners * Robert Marinus Lievertas (1506-1577) - adel * Lijsbeth Lievertas (1527-1560) - adel * Pieter Galen (1679-1764) - astronoom * Lea Maria Alexandru (1709-1769) - Prinses van Libertas * Christine Martinus (1801-1860) - Prinses van Libertas * James Redington (1814-1859) - politicus, soldaat en activist * Eleonore Neyt (1841-1897) - Prinses van Libertas * Marianne Neyt (1843-1917) - Prinses van Libertas * Sebastien Neyt (1846-1941) - Prins van Libertas * Nathaniel Geleyns (1870-1944) - Prins van Libertas, Heer van Apud Maro en architect * Charles Steenen (1890-1941) - worstelaar * Marie-Christine Martinus (1904-1989) - Prinses van Libertas * Paul Bergh (1921-2004) - zakenman, LTR-directeur en schrijver * Edvard Olsen (1925-1984) - wijnboer en bedrijfsleider * Viktor Manyev (1942) - bokser * Irmgard Olsen (1947) - voormalig danslerares * Bertus Menen (1952) - schrijver, dichter en accountant * Samantha Bruyn (1954) - professor en wetenschapper * Ingmar Olsen (1956) - wijnboer en bedrijfsleider * Nora Eriksen (1956) - professor, taalkundige en schrijfster * Elena Martin (1968) - muzikante en zangeres * Johan Most (1988) - duiker * Amanda Gent (1989) - boogschutter * Stefanie Olsen (1989) - fotomodel en kinderboekenschrijfster * Arthur Koné (1991) - voetballer * Johnny Deiters (1991) - motorsportpersoon * Bart Mertens (1995) - voetballer Referenties en:Wikicity Categorie:Wikistad Categorie:Provincie Categorie:Gemeente Categorie:Stad